Automated roll transport facilities described above are provided in production facility to transfer rolls, in which printing stencil paper, or a film original, etc. is spooled on a hollow cylindrical core, to a receiving device provided to a production machine etc. that performs printing or spraying on the surface of printing stencil paper or various film originals. An automated roll transport facility causes a transport carriage supporting a roll to travel to a transfer location. The core of the roll is then moved by moving operation means to place the core in a proper position with the transport carriage stopped at the transfer location. And the roll can be transferred to the receiving device by supporting both ends of the core located in a proper position with a device side support.
An example of such conventional facility includes one in which a transport carriage is provided with detection means for receiving laser light from a laser light source installed in the receiving device, and in which control means is configured to control the operation of moving operation means to move the core to a proper position based on detected information from detection means, with the transport carriage stopped at a transfer location. (See, for example, Patent Document 1.)
With the facility disclosed in Patent Document 1, the detection means is provided to the transport carriage depending on the position of the laser light source provided to the receiving device such that the laser light from the laser light source is received at a proper position in the detection means when the core is located in a proper position, and such that the laser light from the laser light source is received at a position displaced from the proper position in the detection means when the core is displaced from a proper position, with the transport carriage stopped at a transfer location. And the control means is configured to control the operation of the moving operation means to move the core to a proper position based on the amount of deviation from the proper position for receiving the laser light, which serves as the detected information from the detection means.